


Eye Contact

by blcwriter



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Cheese, Embedded Images, LiveJournal, M/M, fic import
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter





	Eye Contact

More comment-fic/pr0ns from jim_and_bones, prompted by this particular picture.

 

"Baby," Zoe whispered in Chris' ear, "If Karl glowers at me any harder, he does know I'm not going to burst into flame, right?"

Chris threw back his head and burst into laughter, which sure, killed the erotic mood they were trying to set, but since Zoe started laughing as well, the photographer kept snapping pictures, his indignant squawk turning into more encouragement. "Good, fine, keep laughing, and Zoe, work those hands on his abs, maybe like you're tickling him or something like that."

The two co-stars dissolved into giggles, but when they calmed down, they went back to the "hot" shots the photographer had wanted to shoot, ignoring the black stares from Karl at the back of the room.

Chris considered it an Olympian accomplishment not to raise one eyebrow in the universal "Bitch, please." As if he and Zoe were doing this for more than the publicity stills. As if Karl could be any more obvious than tagging along for the shoot. As if Zoe could have made it more obvious than by kissing Karl, double-cheeked, just like she'd kiss anyone's spouse.

It'd be all over town by tomorrow.

Which, Chris supposed, was the point. Karl had been feeling increasingly pissy and possessive ever since he'd signed those papers, and while it wasn't like Chris was feeling gun-shy-- well-- he'd been used to all the circumspection. First for himself, then for his partners, then for Karl's sake. After all, it wasn't like Chris had a wife and kids to protect. It had just taken Karl _insisting_ on coming along for the shoot to really open Chris' eyes to the fact that hell-- maybe Karl was feeling worried, a bit. Maybe he thought he'd lost his allure, now that he was a free agent again and wasn't forbidden fruit or whatever he thought made him attractive to Chris.

"I think Karl's feeling neglected and old," he whispered back to Zoe between set-ups, while the photographer debated changes in wardrobe. "He just signed the papers. He won't say anything, but..."

Zoe rolled her eyes, nodding. "Men. Ugh."

Chris snorted, since it wasn't like he couldn't be closed-mouthed too, but whatever, Zoe didn't need to get that bit of gossip, and anyway, the photographer was back with new outfits. While he sent Zoe off to change in the one bathroom, he explained to Chris what more he wanted from the last set of shots as Chris absently peeled off his button-up and changed into the grey tee-shirt, since the shots were waist-up only. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Karl shift with annoyance, then appeared at Chris' side.

"How much longer do you think?" he asked, his Kiwi accent harsher than normal as he took the discarded shirt, Chris' own.

The photographer looked up and narrowed his eyes before answering. "Forty minutes, at most." He nodded politely to both, then went to check his equipment.

As soon as he left, Chris leaned in and grabbed Karl's wrist, not caring who all was watching. Karl's eyes narrowed, his hand crumpling Chris' shirt as they stood.

"As soon as we get home, I'm going to slam you into the wall and fuck you so fast and hard you're going to have to hold on to whatever you can just to keep standing. If you're very good boy between now and then, I'll suck you off first, then make you come again when I fuck you, and then I'm going to fuck you some more until you beg me to stop, but if you keep sulking like a possessive son of a bitch who doesn't know that I love you, then I'm just going to fuck you hard 'til I come, then leave you hanging and hard, just like I know you are now, watching Zoe crawl all over me while you can't do a goddamned thing about it."

Karl's eyes widened, his skin twitching under Chris' hand, and Chris smiled and just raised one eyebrow without smiling at all-- all avid intention. Karl swallowed and nodded and Chris let go as Zoe returned. Chris watched Karl the whole time as he walked to the back of the room as took a careful seat on a window in Chris' direct line of sight, then turned to Zoe and smiled.

"Problem?" Zoe asked quietly.

"Problem solved," Chris said, "but I need you to help me make the eye sex at Karl for the next set of shots." Zach always called it "making the eye sex," and the ridiculous term had stuck, it had seemed.

Zoe snorted and smiled. "Kinky, baby. So kinky."

Chris nodded, complimented her tank dress, which made her look hot as hell, and then they got on with the shoot, her half-crawling up his body as they continued. Chris didn't know what Zoe was thinking-- he just stared at Karl, his intention from earlier still plain on his face-- _I'm going to fuck you until you can't take any more_ \-- but whatever the photographer saw, they were done in ten minutes.

"Perfect," he said. "Utterly perfect."

Which was good, because Karl was squirming more than a bit.

Chris took a chance, and smiled at the main photographer, amping the wattage up more than a bit.

"I like this shirt, man. Mind if I keep it? You can send me a bill, or..." He tugged at the fabric, then reached for his wallet. The photographer smiled.

"Don't worry about that at all. Those last shots were so goddamned sexy. Keep it, my present."

Chris thanked him and shook hands as they walked back to where Karl was sitting, absently kissing Zoe goodbye on the cheek as they went.

"Well then, it's time I got going. I made a promise earlier, and now I've got to hold up my end of the bargain."

Zoe tripped off to wherever it was she was going and the photographer said his goodbyes. Karl was sitting still on the ledge of the window as Chris arched an eyebrow.

"Ready to go?" he asked, and Karl nodded, getting to his feet stiffly. Hah.

Chris met his eyes for a long moment. "Good boy," he said quietly, so no one would hear. "Very good boy."

Less quietly, Karl groaned just a little. One of the lingering PAs, all innocence, asked Karl if he was OK.

Chris smiled at the guy. "No worries. We're going to take care of the problem right now."

Karl saved his whimper until they were alone, out in the hall.  Chris didn't look at him once, the entire drive home-- but as soon as they walked in the door, their eyes locked.  It was only the first part of their bodies to lock into almost permanent contact that night.  



End file.
